From Haizaki Shougo
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: "Ingat itu baik-baik, perempuan jalang!" / Dia ini, mau memberikanku surat cinta atau surat tantangan?/ Complete!


From Haizaki Shougo

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

From Haizaki Shougo

.

.

.

Aku menutup buku yang baru kubaca. Raut wajahku terlihat puas. Oh, ya ampun, tentu saja. Hari ini, aku sudah selesai membaca buku tentang kardiovaskular yang tebalnya lebih dari 2 cm. Mataku yang minus dan memakai kacamata, semakin berair karena kelelahan membaca. Oh, tak masalah. Menguasai isi materi di buku ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada bermain game.

Kutu buku? Yah, itulah aku. Menduduki peringkat satu di sekolah membuatku dikenal oleh semua orang. Mereka semua memang melihatku dengan pandangan kagum, meskipun ada yang melecehkan dan iri. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Lagipula, penampilanku sangat mendukung. Dengan rambut panjangku yang dikepang dua dan kacamata yang tidak tebal, karena bukan berarti gadis kutu buku ber-minus 10! Semua mulai memanggilku dengan 'si gadis membosankan'. Oya? Baik, aku tidak peduli. Biarlah mereka memanggilku seperti itu. Yang penting aku bisa puas-puasan tenggelam dalam dunia buku.

Aku melirik jendela perpustakaan. Hari sudah semakin sore. Aku menghela nafas kecewa, sudah waktunya pulang. Kecewa, sih, tapi memang seharusnya aku pulang. Atau aku akan di ceramahi habis-habisan oleh _onii-san_ ku yang tercinta.

Setelah mengambil tas dan mengunci pintu perpustakaan, aku menggantungkan kunci tersebut di tempat gantung kunci di ruang guru. Sekolah sudah sepi, karena memang semua murid sudah pulang. Aku keasyikan membaca hingga lupa waktu. Kelihatannya aku bisa pulang malam.

Kakiku melangkah cepat menuju loker sepatu. Aku membuka loker-ku, dan seketika mataku membulat. Wow. Ada kejutan.

Sebuah surat.

Aku mengernyit. Surat? Hei, selama 10 tahun aku hidup di dunia ini, baru kali ini aku mendapatkan surat. Maksudku, aku memang tidak pernah ditindas karena aku memiliki sifat pemberontak. Begitulah, aku berani melawan. Karena itu, orang yang ingin menindasku merasa enggan.

Aku membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya. Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut, sangat terkejut.

_To: Gadis Kutu Buku Membosankan Yang Jalang_

_Jadi, darimana aku mulai?_

_Oke, mungkin kau akan merasa kaget dan tidak percaya melihatku yang mengikuti cara-cara kuno orang bodoh yang memiliki nyali kecil. Tapi sebelum kau robek surat ini, baca baik-baik dulu, bodoh! Jika kau belum membaca surat ini sampai habis, akan kubunuh kau!_

_Aku akui kau adalah gadis yang pintar, juara satu, kesayangan para guru, tapi membosankan. Kau benar-benar kutu buku! Yep, 'kutu'. K-U-T-U. Menyedihkan sekali. Sekarang kukatakan saja, kau seperti KUTU! Bagaimana tidak, kau menggangguku! Kau benar-benar perempuan yang kurang ajar!_

_Dengar, bodoh, kau tidak lebih dari sebutir debu yang tak berguna! Jadi, jangan kau kira kau bisa menjadi pengganggu dalam hidupku!_

_Setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, hatiku berdebar-debar!_

_Setiap kali aku melihat wajah sebalmu setelah kuejek, wajahku bersemu merah!_

_Setiap kali kau lewat di depanku, aku dapat mencium wangi vanilla dari tubuhmu!_

_Setiap kali kau tersenyum, pikiranku kacau!_

_Nah, sekarang, kau sudah mengerti, kan? Kau ini KUTU! Benar-benar jalang!_

_AKU MENYUKAIMU, BODOH!_

_Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku! Kalau kau menerimanya, tinggalkan surat ini di lokermu! Tapi kalau tidak, buang surat ini!_

_Aku membencimu._

_Ingat itu baik-baik, perempuan jalang!_

_From: Haizaki Shougo_

Aku mendengus geli setelah membaca surat ini. Dia ini, sebetulnya mau memberiku surat cinta atau surat tantangan? Seperti biasanya, kata-kata yang dipakainya masih kata-kata kasar. Oh, aku tahu aku sering berantam dengan dia. Tapi tak bisakah dia memakai kata-kata yang bagus 'sedikit'? Dasar tidak romantis.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Kutinggalkan suratku di lokerku. Yah, dia akan melihatnya besok.

Dia itu, ternyata punya sisi manis juga.

.

.

.

The End dengan tidak elitnya

.

.

.

Yuhuuuu! Syifa kembali dengan membawa tokoh kurang ajar kita, HAIZAKI SHOUGO! Yeeee! #ditendangHaizakiFC

Nah, nah, ini memang singkat, tapi Syifa membuatnya dengan mata yang linglung.

Nee, Mind to Review?


End file.
